Older and Wiser
by greenifyme25
Summary: Buffy decides against making a vengeance wish to change Spike to her liking. She realizes she's in love with Spike. Very fluffy.


Set Season 6 after Older and Far Away

Buffy was thinking about all the things she'd change about Spike if she could make a wish to a vengeance demon.

Let's see, maybe he'd have his soul or be human? Nah, that wouldn't work then he'd be all weak or broody. Maybe he could just not be so annoying. Maybe have a real job. He shouldn't paint his nails black it looks ridiculous. Maybe stop all the pet names like pet, luv, and slayer.

No, he wouldn't be the Spike I love without the annoying crap, Buffy thought.

Oh shit! I love Spike? I do? No, I don't do I? Yes I do. I love Spike! I love Spike the chipped not so evil Big Bad of a vampire! Oh my God! I've got to tell him.

She took off for his crypt she ran the entire mile there, she pushed the door open and ran downstairs where Spike was sleeping.

"Spike! Spike! Oh William!" She called as she shook him but he still wasn't waking up, "Oh William the Bloody Awful Poet!"

That woke him, "Jesus Buffy can't a corpse get any sleep around here! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with that story!"

"I'm sorry for waking you up but I was thinking earlier and I had a revelation. Do you want to hear what it is?" Buffy asked while hopping up and down on his bed, her feet on either side of his hips, "Do ya, do ya, do ya?"

"Fine, tell me your bloody revelation then let me sleep," he groaned.

Buffy plopped down on top of him, straddling him. She looked him right in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Buffy watched as several emotions were displayed on his face. Disbelief, fear she was joking, hope, love. So she helped him along, "That's right. I love you! I love you so much that you scare the hell out of me. You scared me so much that I had to punish you by giving you these sexy bruises. Which I can never apologize enough for!"

She started peppering his face with kisses.

"What-what brought on this idea?" Spike asked.

"Not an idea, it's the truth. I was thinking about the wish Dawn made. I wondered if I could wish away the bad stuff in you. But it wasn't even bad stuff it was the stuff that made you who you are. The nail polish, the attitude, and other stuff. Then I realized if I take that away you aren't the man I love. I was shocked when I thought it at first. I didn't know if it was true. So I thought about what I might feel like if I pushed you away for good and I almost cried. I love you Spike. The demon and the man. And to prove it to you, I'm calling a Scooby meeting tonight to tell everyone. Does that convince you?" She asked bouncing on her knees.

Spike giggled, and then he suddenly realized that he'd _giggled_ and his hand flew to his mouth. Buffy loved the sound of him laughing so she started tickling him. Soon it was an all out tickle war with the tickle monster. Tickling became wrestling which became lovemaking. Lovemaking. Their first time making love, not fucking.

After making love three times Buffy took a break to call everyone to tell them they were having a Scooby meeting at sundown. They made love again before getting dressed to go the Magic Box.

"Who's the boogie man this week?" Dawn asked.

"No one, but can we call Giles in England over speaker phone? I'll pay you back Anya," Buffy said.

They waited while the phone rang and Giles picked up. Anya explained that Buffy needed to talk to them all.

"Okay, here it is and don't interrupt me. Spike and I are in a relationship together and have been for a while. I was keeping it a secret because I was ashamed of him. But I should be ashamed of myself. I used his love for me to make myself feel better. I used him for sex and then I pushed every affection and emotion he offered away. Last week when I mistakenly thought I had killed a human, Spike stopped me from turning myself in. His reward was a bloodied skull and bruises so deep you can still see them now. I was afraid of what you all might think of me. Today I thought about some stuff. Spike's chip hasn't worked on me since I came back. I'm still human but I have a cellular tan is how Tara described it. He hasn't done one thing to hurt me that I didn't ask for or bait him to do it. I've also thought about what would happen if Spike gets his chip out. But the chip doesn't make him help us. It doesn't prevent him from having minions or setting us on fire. And it certainly didn't mean watching a young girl all summer to get in my pants, because I wasn't around to impress. Spike is a man of honor and dignity. I have done nothing but tear that down since I came back. Today I realized that I love him. I really do, I love Spike. Now, let's get on with the telling me how evil he is and how wrong I am," Buffy finished.

Xander spoke up first, "Okay, I know I look dumb but you honestly didn't think I got the naked push-up thing? Come on! I knew the second I got in there, God it was hilarious to watch you explain that. Your damn ear was moving on its own! It was so funny!"

Tara spoke next, "You know I think your relationship is fine. I'm happy for both of you."

"I saw you at the Bronze having sex on the catwalk. I figured I'd give you room until you were ready to talk about it. I remember when I kept Tara a secret. So, I'm happy if you're happy," Willow said.

"I saw you have sex by the tree outside our house two weeks ago. You guys are not stealthy at all for a slayer and a vampire!" Dawn joked.

"I caught you having rough sex on the pommel horse three weeks ago here in the training room. You looked like you were having many orgasms. You were in there for two hours. How many did you have?" Anya asked seriously.

Buffy turned bright red. Spike's jaw dropped open.

"Is there anyone that didn't see us having sex?" Buffy exclaimed.

Giles stammered, "Well, thankfully I have not, because I'm in England. But we've been expecting it since the engagement spell. Honestly the sexual tension you had since Spike arrived in Sunnydale was a bomb waiting to happen. I left partly because this time I didn't get to be blind and with your new problems to deal with, Buffy, I figured you'd turn to Spike. We all came to like him the summer you were gone. The first morning he tried to sit in the sun. We had to force him inside. We had to keep all weapons away from him. He wanted to drink himself into oblivion. After he remembered the promise he made you, and that he wasn't going to be alone any time soon, he took care of us. No one here is judging you, Buffy. But you better start having a healthier relationship or you'll have us to deal with!"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and laughed their asses off. Soon everyone was giggling also. Once it subsided Buffy said, "Thank you so much for not staking anyone, for not judging anyone, and also for not revealing my secret. That means so much to me. Thank you Giles, I hope we see you soon!" They took Giles off the phone, "Let's celebrate that we're all still friends at the Bronze!" Buffy said.

Finished


End file.
